amando a un robot
by neko-chan0423
Summary: marlene una chica apatica se queda a vivir en la casa de su tio kowalski pero este muero en su regreso de un viaje, al llegar se encuentra con un robot, un regalo de su tio, que pasaran entre ellas? podra este robot cambiar el frio corazón de la ojiverde? y aunque asi fuera ella correspondería un amor? pasen y descubranlo/yuri/AU/tiene groserías por eso la categoria
1. Chapter 1

Amando a un robot

Una chica de cabello café y ojos verdes, de nombre Marlene, la cual vestía un pantalón negro, una blusa morada y un suéter grande color café suave, y unos converse negros con la punta blanca, se encontraba en frente de una casa de dos pisos, suspiro con fastidio, apretó la correa de su bolsa con fuerza mientras con la otra cargaba una maleta, fue a la casa de su tío kowalski para vivir ahí sola y dejar de depender de sus padres, al principio era para vivir y socializar con alguien diferente pero su tío había muerto en un accidente tras volver de un viaje y ahora la razón era la primera, pero lo que le fastidiaba era el largo viaje que hizo, la causa de su molestia se debía al largo viaje, pues ahora se encontraba mareada.

Saco la capia de la llave de su madre, la cual era de esa casa, suspiro para después abrir y dormirse un poco para calmar su estómago, su mirada era enojada, como siempre por lo que no era raro verla así.

Se adentró, se sacó los zapatos y dejo su bolsa en su entrada, luego sacaría las demás de su auto, se impresiono de lo limpia que estaba la casa, lo que la extraño pues su tío no tenía ninguna sirvienta o algo así.

Pero algo la alerto, un sonido en la cocina, aunque era imposible pues su tío tenía un sistema de seguridad, se dirigió al sonido con sigilo.

Alguien salio de la cocina, la cual no tenía puerta eh iba a dirigirse a las escaleras más se percató de la presencia de la de ojos verdes, la persona era una chica un poco más baja que ella, de piel semi pálida, ojos naranjas y cabello color caramelo.

-humano detectado-dijo con una voz robótica dirigiéndose a la chica quien retrocedió un paso mas se dio cuenta que la chica tenía un lazo que sujetaba una nota.

Cuando la chica estuvo en frente de ella, Marlene noto la nota.

-hola Marlene, posiblemente no esté aquí, programe a esta robot para que se activara un día antes que llegaras aquí, para que no estuviera sucio cuando llegaras, diseñe este robot para que fuera tu amiga y cambiaras tu personalidad, aunque ella posiblemente te llame "ama", nos vemos-decía la nota, Marlene recordó que su tío era un gran científico mirando a otro lado tras recordarlo.

-más moriste al regresar de tu viaje-murmuro enderezándose y soltando la nota.

- ordena activar mi personalidad?-dijo con la mirada neutra y su voz robótica.

-aja como quiera-dijo sin darle importancia cruzándose de brazos.

-respuesta recibida-dijo mientras sus iris naranjas brillaban por un segundo más la chica ya no le prestaba atención y miraba el lugar.

En sus ojos se veía un código binario, y tres círculos aparecían en su pupila y se extendían, el primero giraba a la izquierda el otro a la derecha y el último solo brillaba, parpadeo volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad junto con un sonido de una máquina de escribir.

-hola! Mi nombre es D-M01, en nombre humano dalia Mariel, desde ahora seré tu amiga!-exclama alegre pero la ultima palabra hizo que le diera un tic en el ojo izquierdo a la humana.

-no somos amigas y jamás lo seremos-dice hostilmente.

-pero si esa es la razón de mi creación-dice con su sonrisa inocente.

-pues ordeno que no seamos amigas-apretó los dientes comenzando a molestarse.

-como ordenes, ama-dice y vuelve a sonar el ruido de una maquina de escribir.

-mmm, búscame la habitación mas decente-ordeno, la chica robotica sonrió.

-como ordenes-asintió y se dirige a las escaleras seguida de la humana.

Con un escáner de rayos X miraba las puertas, mirando el interior hasta que se detuvo en una.

-aquí-señala tras revisar para después abrirla.

La habitación estaba limpia, tenia una cama para dos personas, una ventana, muebles vacíos, un escritorio y un tocador.

-acomoda mi ropa y después baja a hacerme algo de comer-ordena como si nada dándole las maletas que con esfuerzo cargaba mas la chica lo cargaba como si fuera una pluma de un canario.

Marlene bajo hasta la sala, se sentó en el sofá y prendió la tele, después de 20 minutos la robot bajo y se dirigió a la cocina con una sonrisa.

-que deseas comer, amm…ama-dijo al no saber el nombre de su dueña.

-Me llamo Marlene, y solo has algo para comer, lo que sea-dijo algo molesta mas la chica sonrió.

-okey~…una comida?, co-mi-da?-pensaba, dejo de pensar para empezar a buscar, el sonido del terminar de una maquina de escribir sonó proveniente de ella y después sonrió.

Una hora después

-ya esta listo-aviso sonoramente desde la cocina, Marlene dio un gruñido y se paro para dirigirse al comedor.

-toma-canturreo dándole un plato de espagueti.

-trátame con "usted" no con "tu"-dice molesta, pues la chica ya que cuando le habla asi, le hace sentir que son amigas y ella odiaba eso.

De dalia salió el sonido del final de una máquina de escribir.

-entendido-asiente sonriendo mientras sus iris brillan un segundo, tomando la orden.

Al acabar de comer Marlene se dirigió a la sala a ver la tele, una hora después mira el reloj y antes de irse a dormir se dirige a tomar un baño y al terminar se va a dormir.

-buenas noches ama, si desea algo llámeme-dice dalia para después salir de la habitación.

Al día siguiente Marlene despertó por un peso encima.

-pero que…?.Se quejó abriendo los ojos con fastidio encontrándose con la chica encima de su vientre con las piernas a sus lados.

-¡buenos días ama! Ya hice el desayuno-exclama con una sonrisa acercando su rostro a la castalla.

-apártate-dice molesta pero con un leve sonrojo.

Los iris de dalia brillaron y se bajó de la cama. Salió de la habitación seguida de Marlene quien refunfuñaba, al bajar las escaleras Marlene se hipnotizo por un delicioso olor.

-toma-dijo dalia mientras Marlene entraba, la chica ponía en frente de ella un plato con hot cakes.

-gracias-dijo en un murmuro.

El sonido de una máquina de escribir se escuchó-de nada-sonrió.

Marlene ignoro su respuesta y el sonidito de antes y comenzó a comer una vez se había sentado en la mesa, dalia se sentó en frente.

-voltea-ordeno y dalia obedeció.

Pues así no vería las expresiones de gusto al comer ese desayuno, termino de comer y se dirigió a la sala a ver la tele seguida del robot quien siempre sonreía, la casa estaba limpia así que no debía porque limpiar por lo tanto dalia se sentó junto a Marlene.

* * *

Jajaja se me ocurrio gracias a gir de invasión zim, ese adorable robot, me gustan los robots también, este fic no tendrá final feliz como creen, lo digo de antemano, asi que si siguen leyendo no esperen el milagro del robot enamorado o tal vez si, aun estoy pensado en eso mas no en este fic, o tal vez si, ya vere eso... ¡ah si! Lo del sonido de una maquina de escribir es como un ejemplo, pues no estoy segura si sí es ese sonido u otro, pero aun asi se entiende.

Nos vemos, publicare el otro sábado ya que en si ya tengo todos los capítulos solo no los subo por si no les gusto el fic, lo cual será un hecho.


	2. Chapter 2

En lo que transcurría el programa el sonido de la finalización de la máquina de escribir se hacía presente cada que hablaban los actores algo que fastidiaba a la ojiverde, incluso en los comerciales.

Nuevamente el sonido llego a los oídos de la humana haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

-¡cállate, oh te golpeo!-grito desesperada captando la mirada de la robot.

-golpeo?-repitió y nuevamente se escuchó el final de una máquina de escribir.

-…-la mira extrañada comprendiendo un poco porque hacia ese sonido.

-¡ah!-exclamo con una mirada de asombro-perdón, es que yo me inicie el día después de que llegaste y no se nada del mundo ni de lo que dicen esas personas-dijo señalando la tele-por lo tanto lo investigo con mi satélite-explico finalizando con una sonrisa.

-que no ese sonido lo haces cuando aceptas una orden?-dijo confundida.

-y también cuando finalizo una búsqueda de información por mi satélite-respondió sin soltar su sonrisa.

-pues cambia el sonido-ordeno cruzándose de brazos recargándose en el respaldo del sofá y viendo la tele.

-orden negada-dijo con una voz robótica y los ojos luminosos y la mirada neutra.

-porque?-pregunto molesta.

-no lo se-dijo con un tono infantil y una sonrisa inocente después de que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad.

Marlene no le dio importancia y siguió viendo la tele, aunque dalia seguía emitiendo aquel sonido, hartándola.

-aarrgg-vocifero parándose y dirigiéndose a un libero, tomo lo primero que vio: un libro de cuentos y se encamino a la de iris naranjas.

-toma, lee esto-dijo mientras la chica tomaba el libro.

-ok-asintió sin que se escuchara el final de la máquina de escribir pues ya había pasado la palabra en un comercial.

-en tu habitación-volvió a decir.

-pero no tengo habitación-dijo mirándola incrédula.

-pues en el laboratorio-dijo y la chica asintió para después retirarse y dejando sola a la mayor quien se volvió a sentar.

Dalia abrió la puerta del laboratorio y camino al centro del lugar ignorando todo alrededor incluso el hecho de que dejo la puerta abierta, se sentó mirando al frente, donde se encontraba una capsula el lugar donde había despertado, abrió el libro en la primera página y comenzó a leer.

-sirenita?-se detuvo con una mueca confundida.

Activo la búsqueda mientras los datos le llegaban a su sistema de la siguiente manera.

Búsqueda: sirenita

Encontrado como: sirena

Significado: ser mitológico con la mitad de arriba de un humano y cola de pez, de gran belleza.

En tan solo un segundo, al finalizar la búsqueda se hizo presente la máquina de escribir.

-imágenes-se interesó en el ser mitológico y decidió buscar imágenes, las imágenes se almacenaban en su sistema maravillándola, se detuvo en la búsqueda satisfecha y siguió con la lectura (solo tardo dos segundos con las imágenes).

La tarde llego y Marlene tenía hambre así que fue por la robot al laboratorio.

-apúrate, tengo hambre!-grito Marlene bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose al fondo donde estaba la puerta abierta.

-ya voy-canturreo parándose y saliéndose de la habitación.-y que deseas comer?-pregunto dirigiéndose a las escaleras y subiéndolas.

-lo que sea-dijo desinteresada.

-quieres un omelet?-propuso una vez arriba.

-claro-asintió sin darle importancia.

Las dos se dirigieron a la cocina, dalia se puso a cocinar y Marlene se sentó en una silla del comedor recargando su mentón en su mano.

Después de unos minutos en cocinar y en comerlo, volvieron a ver la tele, hasta llegar la noche.

La noche era muy fria pues el cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento.

-ya me voy a dormir-dijo Marlene parándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-okey-asintió dalia con una sonrisa.

Marlene se puso una pijama de color morado suave, y se acostó, aunque fue algo difícil por el intenso frio, pero adiaba admitir que era débil con algo como eso, aunque la robot no tuviera conciencia de eso, adiaba sentirse débil por lo tanto decidió dormir así, de cualquier modo no sentiría el frio una vez dormida, oh eso creyó ella.

Se quedo dormida, pero el frio comenzó a jugar con su sueño…

* * *

Perdón!, habia dicho que iba a publicar cada fin de semana o sábado, pero no pude, estaba matándome con las continuaciones de los otros fics y sobre todo me distraje leyendo otros fics (ZADR) y me olvide de publicar el capi, pero tratare en verdad de publicar el próximo fin de semana.


	3. Chapter 3

Dalia volvió al laboratorio para limpiarlo, mas encontró una nota en la mesa metálica donde arriba había una gran pantalla.

-"computadora inicia proceso de información"-leyó en voz alta para después hacer una mueca confundida.

No se dio cuenta de que del techo salieron unos tentáculos metálicos, pero algo la sorprendió.

-AAAHHHH-aquel grito la sobresalto, sus ojos brillaron de color rojo.

Saco de sus pies unos propulsores y salió dispara a la parte de arriba dejando una corta estela naranja.

Mientras tanto Marlene trataba de calmarse por aquel sueño de su infancia, tratando de dejar de imaginar aquellas risas, dalia entro por la puerta destrozándola sobresaltando a la mayor.

-peligro-decía, de su espalda, hombros, antebrazos y la parte arriba de estos mas en los muslos salían armas y misiles, los de su espalda eran mas grandes, sus ojos eran rojos y brillantes, mas su voz había salido robótica, escaneo el lugar y al no encontrar a otro ser vivo oculto sus armas y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

-¿se encuentra bien, ama?-pregunto acercándose a la ojiverde.

-si, solo fue un mal sueño-dijo desviando la mirada.

-una pesadilla?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza a su lado derecho.

-si-dijo soltando un suspiro.

-en ese caso-dijo subiéndose a la cama y sentándose a un lado de la chica.

-que rayos haces?-dijo molesta por haber violado su espacio personal.

-cuando alguien tiene pesadillas hacen esto para calmarlas ¿no?-dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

-si, pero cuando son niños-dijo mirándola levemente molesta.

-no siempre-concluyo sin soltar su sonrisa-anda duerma-dijo atrayéndola y haciendo que su cabeza diera en su regazo, acomodándola, Marlene se sonrojo, mas recordó que la robot no sabia nada de lo que era la vergüenza aunque supiera su significa no podia sentirlo, pero ella era humana, aunque no haría daño si se dormía así.

Después de todo la calidez del robot era reconfortante, ¡esperen! ¿calidez?

-porque eres cálida si eres un robot?-pregunto entre abriendo los ojos captando la atención de la maquina.

-es un simulador de temperatura-respondió alegre.

-para que?-volvió a preguntar desviando la mirada comenzaba a molestarle el hecho de que la robot siempre sonreía.

-soy como un tipo de simulador humano, así que tengo simuladores para parecerlo-respondió igual de sonriente que siempre.

Marlene vio las ranuras que tenia en los brazos, los muslos, los hombros y el cuello, donde tenia compuertas deslizables para sacar las armas, aunque en sus rostro, manos y pies tenia silicona para simular la piel humana, en las manos como guantes aunque en el contorno de la uña no tenía silicona dejando ver su metal y unas pequeñas orificios de dos milímetros de diámetro en la punta de cada dedo.

-_pues aun asi no lo pareces_-pensó Marlene dejando de verla.

Sin darse cuanta había caído dormida y formado una pequeña sonrisa.

Al día siguiente despertó por cuenta propia, la almohada la sentía diferente y al abrir los ojos descubre que seguía acostada en el regazo de la robot, rápidamente se sienta y se aleja un poco de ella pero sin caer de la cama. Marlene recordó todo lo de anoche sonrojándose fuertemente.

-buenos días-dijo dalia sonriente, haciendo que Marlene alzara una ceja

-no duermes?, que no que eres un simulador humano-cuestiono mirándola con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-soy un tipo de simulador humano-dijo con una sonrisa, y alzando el dedo índice señalando la pared como si fuera lo más obvio lo cual molesto a Marlene-y no, no duermo-bajo el brazo sin soltar su sonrisa.

-y no tienes ningún simulador?-volvió a preguntar.

-mmm-emitió pensativa la de ojos naranjas con su mano en su mentón.

-_revisando sistema-_resonaba en su cabeza_-simulador para dormir-_buscaba_-simulador fallado-_contesto una voz robótica_-simulador de sueño-dijo en su cabeza - simulador encontrado- _

_-_dalia?-llamo Marlene pues la chica estaba en silencio por un minuto.

-cerrar sesión-dijo en voz robótica mientras cerraba los ojos.

-cerrar?, no! Espera, yo nunca dije que te apagaras!-grita nerviosa la ojiverde zarandeándola-dalia!-por primera vez se encontraba gritándole a alguien que se quedara con ella ¿Por qué lo hacia?, actuaba inconscientemente que ni se preguntaba el porque.

-iniciando sesión-se escucho la voz robótica de la chica haciendo que Marlene reaccionara antes de llorar.

-eh?-profirió mirándola-que mierda fue eso?!-grito molesta.

-q-que cosa-tartamudeo dalia confundida.

-que no te habías apagado?!-volvió a gritar con las mejillas rojizas por el enojo.

-solo cerré sesión no apague el sistema, para dejar de funcionar completamente debo apagar el sistema, el cerrar sesión es como una computadora! (*)-explicaba nerviosa y con rapidez.

-asi funcionas…-dijo comprendiendo lo que habia dicho y después sonrojándose a sobremanera por la reacción que había hecho antes.

-tonta!-grito tomando la almohada y apretándosela en la cara para después bajar de la cama dejando a la robot confundida.

-tengo hambre apúrate y hazme algo de comer, rápido!-ordeno cabizbaja cerca de la puerta y señalando hacia afuera.

-okey-asintió alegra saliendo de la cama de un salto y saliendo de la habitación caminado tranquila y tarareando

Marlene decidió darse un baño, mientras se preguntaba _"¿Por qué reaccione asi?, ni que me importara esa hojalata" _mientras sus mejillas tenían un suave color carmín.

* * *

Holaaa! Bueno ya esta aquí el capi y con esto (*) creí que no se entendería, asi que para que dalia deje de funcionar tiene que cerrar su sistema, apagarlo mas bien, mas cuando cierra sesión aun funciona su sistema ya que siguen activados sus simuladores, como el temperatura y el de la respiración. me acabo de dar cuenta que enamore a marlene muy pronto, pero no se me ocurria otra forma de como empezar, asi que que importa lo dejo asi y ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo corto… quería dejar en suspenso Xp

* * *

Marlene termino de bañarse y cambiarse, bajo hacia la cocina encontrándose con la robot quien tarareaba una canción y cocinaba hot cakes volteando un momento para ver a la ojiverde y después poner en un plato unos cinco hot cakes.

-ya esta listo-exclamo alegre mostrándole el plato girándose.

-aja-asintió sin ánimos.

Marlene se sentó donde siempre mientras dalia le dejaba el plato en frente de ella en la mesa.

-dalia?-llamo Marlene teniendo la misma duda desde la primera vez que la chica le hizo de comer.

-si?-respondió ladeando levemente la cabeza a su derecha.

-como es que sabes cocinar?-pregunto sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-bueno pues, busco recetas con mi satélite y ya, cuando tengo una las sigo al pie de la letra-respondió sonriente señalando su cabeza con el dedo índice de la mano derecha y con la otra hacia el techo.

-…-Marlene la vio seria y volvió a desviar la mirada a su plato.-porque sonríes? tanto me molesta-

-estoy programada también para eso-respondió sin soltar su sonrisa.

Marlene no dijo nada después término de comer y se dirigió a la sala para ver la tele, una vez sentada, dalia hablo captando su atención.

-ama Marlene, sabe porque mi creador kowalski escribió una nota extraña en el laboratorio?-pregunto sentada a su lado la de ojos naranjas.

-no-respondió rotundamente sin mirarla, pero pensó un momento en sus palabras-que nota dices?-pregunto mirándola.

-pues…-fue interrumpida.

-mejor vamos-dijo parándose y comenzando a caminar seguida de la maquina.

Una vez en el laboratorio, dalia tomo la notita tirada en el piso cerca de la computadora y se la dio a la ojiverde que aun seguía en la puerta, una vez que Marlene tuvo la nota en sus manos la leyó.

-léelo tu en voz alta-ordeno dándole la nota.

-okey-asintió- computadora inicia proceso de información-

La computadora se encendió pero Marlene no se dio cuenta y los tentáculos metálicos salieron disparados del techo capturando las extremidades de dalia por la espalda con un tipo de tenaza, mas su mecanismo no había reaccionado, pues su cuerpo al parecer ya sabia que pasaba, un tentáculo mas delgado apretaba unos puntos atras de su cuello los cuales se iluminaban de un naranja luminoso al ser presionado, una compuerta se abrió y tres cables entraron en tres enchufes circulares de los cuatro que tenia. El mismo tentáculo presiono otros cuatro puntos en su hombro derecho y al finalizar la compuerta donde saca sus armas se abrió en su hombro, dos cables delgados como de medio centímetro entraron en dos orificios de al lado donde salían las armas en una esquina, los ojos de dalia brillaban intensamente de color rojo, los tentáculos la jalaron al centro Marlene aun en shock seguía en la puerta.

-actualizar sistema-dijo con su voz robótica para después cerrar los ojos.

-Que?!, dalia!-Marlene se alarmo corriendo hacia la chica pero un campo de energía se lo impidió electrocutándola cuando estaba a dos metros de la robot, la fuerza del campo la había lanzado un metro y medio de la chica tirándola al piso haciendo que rodara y quedara de lado para poder ver a la robot.

-dalia-murmuro para después ver todo negro y ya no oír nada, pero por eso no se había dado cuenta que en la computadora había dos opciones en la actualización de la personalidad de la robot, y estaba en una opción contraria, por lo que la personalidad de dalia sería otra.

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir, sigo muy distraída, en fin, cambiare mejor toda la continuación de la historia que tengo en mi laptop, pues se me ocurrió otra idea, así que puede que tarde un poco mas en actualizar, y también cambiare la categoría.

Nos vemos


	5. Chapter 5

Marlene abrió los ojos lentamente, sintió la dureza del piso y recordó lo sucedido antes de que ella se desmayara, se sentó bruscamente y miro en donde antes estaba la robot, la encontró en el piso cabizbaja, los cables y tentáculos ya no la tenían, estaba libre, se paro rápidamente y corrió a ella, mareándose un poco por levantarse tan rápido, se sentó en frente de la robot.

-dalia!-exclamo tomando las mejillas de la chica y alzando su mirada.

Dalia alzo la mirada y abrió rápidamente los ojos sobresaltando a la ojiverde que se fue para atrás, los círculos volvieron a aparecer junto con el código binario en sus ojos, parpadeo y en vez de que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad se habían tornado de un rojo luminoso.

-no me toques-dijo con su voz robótica y el ceño fruncido, sorprendiendo aun mas a la presente.

Marlene no sabia que había pasado, dalia se había colocado en posición de defensa despues de pararse con un salto y en eso Marlene reacciono alarmada.

-dalia soy yo, Marlene-dijo tocándose el pecho insinuándole.

-jajajajajja tonta humana, mi proceso se ejecuto mal a causa de que nadie estuvo al pendiente de la computadora, por lo tanto no te recuerdo y eso te convierte en una intrusa para mi-carcajeo con burla para después sacar sus armas teniendo una mirada sadica sus ojos aun seguían en rojo.

Marlene creyó vagamente de que dalia le estaba jugando una broma-jejeje dalia gran broma-dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Dalia alzo una ceja al principio y para después sonreír mas ampliamente, no dijo nada, lo único que Marlene se dio cuenta que no mentía cuando la robot le habia disparado una bala que no le dio, mas paso cerca de su mejilla dejándola paralizada.

-aun crees que juego-escucho a dalia decir, y Marlene comprendió, corrió por toda la casa, dalia activo sus propulsores y siguió a la ojiverde quien corría asustada.

-humana, no se si has hecho algo malo en la casa, por lo tanto solo tengo que matarte por precaución-dalia volaba a un lado de ella y le había dicho todo eso en el oído de la castalla para finalizar con una sádica sonrisa.

Marlene se agacho por reflejo ante su presencia lo cual la salvo pues dalia había vuelto a dispararle otra bala.

Dalia no había predicado aquel acto por lo que al estar distraída choco con la pared dejándola agrietada (la pared), se separó de la pared con enojo en eso Marlene aprovecho esa oportunidad y corrió hacia las escaleras, dalia recordó algo y sonrio.

-computadora, cierra todas las formas de salir, no dejes escapar a la humana-ordeno mientras en la puerta y ventana eran cerradas por compuertas metálicas.

Dalia activo sus rayos x para encontrar a la chica, al no encontrarla en la planta de abajo voló hacia la planta alta, solo para hacerlo mas entretenido decido desactivar los rayos x y buscar por su cuenta.

En tanto Marlene se encontraba escondida en el closet del cuarto de su tío, asustada y con sus manos en su boca para que no saliera un jadeo por la precipitación.

Se escucho un fuerte golpe de tacón contra el piso haciendo que se sobresaltara y ahogara un gemido, supo que la robot había aterrizado cerca de las escaleras, solo podía escuchar el tocón de las botas de dalia por el pasillo las cuales resonaban con un eco a causa de que no habia ningún ruido, vio por un pequeño agujero afuera y gracias a un espejo lograba ver la entrada, veía en el piso una sombra caminar, se aparto del hoyito, no le gustaba admitirlo pero tenia miedo, dio un muy suave gritito ahogándolo en su boca al taparlo con sus manos, y es que había escuchado un ruido en la habitación volvió a ver por el pequeño orificio viendo como una rata salía de la habitación y tras avanzar cinco centímetros afuera del puerta un disparo láser la atravesó.

-¡ja!-escucho una risa burlona, ¡a caso a dalia le gustaba ver a las entrañas de ese animal, ¡oh dios!

-Marlene donde estas?-escucho la voz de dalia de una forma infantil, acaso dalia reacciono y volvió a la normalidad, no, no podía ser tan fácil.

-Marlene~-canturreo dalia divertida, vio la puerta abierta.

-lindura, sabes para esconderte hay que ser precavida-sonrió con sorna.

La habitación sin duda tenia muchos escondites, pero aun así dalia no activo sus rayos X, Marlene vio por el orificio a la chica, sus ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad y su sonrisa era alargada y sádica, en serio esa robot era la misma que había conocido cuando llego, la maquina alegre eh infantil era esta chica sádica y sedienta de sangre, de SU sangre.

Al tratar de acomodarse Marlene hizo crujir la madera del closet, a causa del silencio el crujido no había sido desapercibido por dalia la cual volteo rápidamente hacia el closet y sonrió.

-oh ya te encontré-dijo venenosamente con una sonrisa y la mirada entrecerrada.

Dalia saco sus propulsores y voló hacia el closet con un pie al frente para impactarlo contra la madera y romper la parte de arriba, vio a la chica quien estaba asustada y con sus manos termino de destruir el armario.

-jejejejje-Reía burlonamente y con un toque de malicia.

-AAAHHHH-grito Marlene sin importarle parecer una tonta, salió corriendo del destrozado closet y salió de la habitación, pero dalia la siguió, marlene se dirigia a las escaleras

Choco con ella dándole con el hombro empujándola para que cayera escaleras abajo, lográndolo, la humana rodo por las escaleras dando quejidos y callo tendida de panza en el piso, en lo que la ojiverde caía dalia la seguía por arriba con sus propulsares, una vez que marlene había terminado en el piso dalia la tomo por el cuello de su camisa por la espada y la levanto, Marlene tomo su cuello de adelante para que la tela no la ahorcara, dalia aventó a Marlene en la pared de las escaleras.

-aggg- gimió Marlene por el fuerte golpe en su espalda, dalia no le daba tiempo en hacer algo, ya que volvió a tomar el cuello de su camisa esta vez por el frente y la alzo un metro del piso.

-acabemos ahora-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa torcida, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-vamos marlene defiéndete, no actúes como una estúpida-se decía marlene mentalmente, le propino un golpe en la mejilla a la robot pero esta ni se inmuto.

-¡ja!-rio con burla.

-vamos dalia recuerda, tu te portabas bien conmigo, y decías que eras mi amiga-trato de hacerla recordar a la actuar ojiroja.

-si, recuerdo…-dijo rotundamente con la mirada seria-y no me gusto para anda-termino para después aventar a la ojiverde contra un librero cerca.

Marlene dio un pequeño grito por el dolor, ya que dalia habia hecho que impactara de cara, sintió un liquido correr por su nariz, con esfuerzo alzo la mano para tocarse y ver que era sangre, su cuerpo dalia, ya ni le importaba quitar los trozos de madera que caían en ella proveniente del destruido librero.

Cada vez se sentía mas débil y su visión se comenzaba a dificultar, solo veía a la la robot acercarse a ella, con una sonrisa siniestra y con sus ojos rojos y luminosos.

Que pasaría con ella?, que pasaría con dalia?, seguro ella moriría y dalia seguiría cuidado la casa, desvió la mirada y recordó el brillo del laboratorio antes de salir corriendo, la computadora! Seguro era la computadora! Si la computadora había cambiado a dalia podía hacer que regresara a la normalidad.

-¡ja! Todavía no te rindes-se burlo dalia—pues hasta aquí llegaste-saco sus armas y marlene se paralizo por un instante mas reacciono y trato de reincorporarse, tenia que llegar al laboratorio-muera maldita escoria!-grito dalia con una sonrisa maliciosa y triunfante, mas por unos segundos sus ojos se volvieron naranjas, los cerro con fuerza y agacho un poco la mirada-aagg pero que mierda-se quejo tomándose la cabeza, marlene aprovecho esa oportunidad y salió corriendo hacia el laboratorio con sus ultimas fuerzas.

-vuelve maldita perra-grito dalia con enojo.

En su cabeza

_Problemas con el sistema, interferencias_-decía una voz metaliza

-no…to-ques a…mar-lene -decía una voz con tan mala señas y con estática.

-aaagg maldita todavía no te has desactivado por completo!-grito con enojo y después se calmo-pero yo siempre terminare controlándote, y muy pronto dejaras de existir en el sistema-se dijo a si misma, saco sus propulsores y sus rayos X encontrando a la castalla rápidamente en el laboratorio en tan solo cinco segundos, volo hasta ahí destruyendo las paredes metálicas dejando visibles los cables que tenia en ella, su cuerpo solo sufría rasgullos a causa del choque metal con metal, pero no le importó.

-aquí esta, si cambio esta opción volverá en si-decía marlene con una sonrisa, tenia un ojos morado y aun tenia un hilito de sangre en su nariz mas los golpes y rasgullos que tenia en su cuerpo.

-pues no lo lograras-se escucho la voz de dalia atrás de ella, marlene volteo rápidamente asustada.

-Computadora, atrapa a la intrusa-ordeno y del techo salieron los mismos tentáculos que antes habían capturado a dalia, capturaron a marlene.

-ja al final quería ser yo quien atrapara a la humana sin usar la computadora, pero ya que-dijo dalia en su "mente".

Eso fue prueba de que la casa entera era una parte de la computadora, por lo tanto en cada rincón de la casa la computadora escuchaba y podía cumplir una orden, increíble! (N/A creo que no me explique bien, solo tengan como ejemplo la casa de zim n_nU), pero le haría caso a ella o solo a dalia, tenia que probarlo.

-c-computadora, elijo la opción normal-grito con miedo y con duda, y la mirada sorprendida de dalia la alivio y mas cuando esta volteo a la pantalla, en donde se podía ver como el color blanco bajabla a "normal" y parpadeaba dando a enterner que fue seleccionado, los tentáculos soltaron a marlene y capturaron a dalia.

-NOOO-grito la robot pero igual que al principio los cables entraron a su cuerpo y ella se desactivo un momento, marlene veía nerviosa, cuando vio como los cables dejaban en el piso a la ojinaranja quien quedo sentada se acerco a ella, con el miedo de ser electrocutada por un campo de energía, pero se calmo al estar en frente de la robot.

-d-dalia-dijo tomando las mejillas de la robot.

Dalia abrió sus ojos, y aparecieron los círculos y el código binario, sus ojos se iluminaron de rojo por un momento sobresaltando a marlene pero aliviándose cuando volvieron a la normalidad.

-malene!-dijo alegre y con una sonrisa.

-dalia-exclamo en voz alta abrazando a la chica y soltando unas lagrimitas de felicidad.

-qué pasa?-pregunto dalia preocupada.

-nada, nada, aamm ya estas informada?-pregunto separándose de la chica y limpiándose las lágrimas, luego se sentiría estúpida por llorar o tal vez no.

-sí, mi sistema ya está actualizado eh informado con todo-sonrió alegre.

-y sabes cómo reparar tu cuerpo-dijo marlene al ver como en algunas zonas muy pocas solo cuatro dalia tenía abierto su metal.

-sip-asintió después de mirarse.

-y la casa?-volvió a preguntar señalando el techo donde había un gran oyó y sobresalían cables que lanzaban chispas, dalia miro arriba y después a marlene.

-si, ya te dije que ya fui actualizada, ama, cuantas veces tengo que decirle?-sonrió parándose y ayudando a su acompañante.

-amm dalia, *se aclara la garganta nerviosa* deja de decirme ama, es una orden y también deje de tratarme con "usted"-dijo avergonzada desviando la mirada para volver a enfocarla en la chica, sus ojos se volvieron rojos un segundo.

-orden aceptada-dijo robóticamente y después volver a la normalidad sonriendo infantilmente, miro la pantalla de la computadora, las opciones habían desaparecido y solo mostraba un fondo de una rosa, suspiro aliviada.

-vámonos- dijo marlene y ambas se dirigiéndose a la puerta.

* * *

Yay por el final bien cursi, improvise con el final, en si tenia pensado colocar algo de gore, mas no se me dio, espero les haya gustado y si no pues, ya que. Y lamento por la interferencia en el fic, pero es mi fic y yo hago lo que quiera con el y si yo quiero interfero lo hago -3-, nos vemos 0w0/

bien explicare esto que quiero que se entienda, robot!bloody!reverse!dalia, (que largo!) mata sin compacion y friamente, aun la que no es robot, o sea bloody!reverse!dalia, mientras que robot!bloody!dalia (oh bloody dalia) mata por estar semi enferma mental, no me gusto la idea de poner a dalia de loca, pero no se pudo evitar *suspira desganada*, en fin, subire un capitulo en "creepypastas de dalia" para que sepan el origen de bloody!dalia, si es que les interesa.

ahora si nos vemos


End file.
